


Emilia's Heart Ache

by NBrown



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBrown/pseuds/NBrown
Summary: Emilia has a bad past





	1. Chapter 1

"Emilia wait up" My older brother Damian shouts from his car. I turn around quickly "what now?!" Basically screaming at him. " I know you didn't want to move but it was the safest thing for us, this is a fresh start for both of us" he says as rolling down the window the rest of the way. "You always say that how many fresh starts are we going to have I hate moving I lose all my friends it's not as easy as you think. I'm a senior in high school Damian I just lost all my friends... Again." I grab my book bag from the backseat and sling it a crossed my shoulder. Damian leans over the seat and looks me in the eyes " I know baby sis and this is the last time we are moving I promise you that. I don't want to make you late for class now go.". I softly smile as I shut the car door and head inside.

When your claustrophobic it's hard to walk through crowded hallways without wanting to fall to the ground and have a nervous break down. When I finally get to my first class I sit down in the very back of the class. It's hard to make friends when you are to shy to talk to anyone. I start to drift asleep while waiting for the teacher. That's when I hear a gun shot go off in my dream the dreams I've been getting for the last 6 years they won't go away the pain from the past just keeps coming back. I wake up screaming and standing up from my seat. Everyone looks at me. " Well I see you all have met the new kid Emilia by now" Mrs. Bridget says as the whole class laughs. "I'm sorry" I say as embarrassed as I can be. " Tell us a little about your self Emilia." "Other than she's a freak" I hear a person say from the right of the room. "Dustin, you have detention. Now Emilia tell us a bit about yourself.". "I'm a shy girl, I move a lot, I like to keep to myself and I live with my older brother." I say as I sit back down in my seat.

Just as class begins the door open, a tall brown haired boy walks in I begin to catch myself gazing at him. He looks at me and smiles as he hands the paper to Mrs. Bridget. " Oh hey Chance" a girl with a flirty tone says as she glares at me. " Hey Skyler I'll catch you after class" he says as he leaves the room. The teacher begins teaching class. When the bell finally rings everyone pushed me out of the way to get out. 

In 3rd period I was eating lunch... Alone which is quite normal for me. Nobody had talked to me or even noticed me I was a nobody.". " I wish I had stayed at Hoover high" I say as laying my head down on the table. " This day has just been horrible". That's when the most popular boy at school walked over to me. " Hey your Emilia right? Sorry about earlier" Dustin says. My shy self responds " Yeah and it's ok.". " Mind if I get your number and I'll hit you up.". " Yeah sure " I say as I hand him my phone and he puts in his number. He gives me my phone and walks away which I thought was quite strange but didn't think to much of it since he was one of the first people to talk to me.

After all my classes my brother comes and picks me up. The car ride was long and boring I knew that if we had a conversation it would lead to a argument about us moving for the 7th time so I just kept my mouth shut. Until I hear a ding,

Unknown number- Sup beautiful it's Dustin. 

Me- oh hey nothing much just on my way home what about you?

Dustin- just got home not to long ago.... 

Me- wish I could just hurry and get home already 

Dustin- that bad of a first day

Me- haha you don't even know it was terrible 

Dustin- did I happen to make it better at all?

Me- yea actually you did. You turned out different than I expected actually. 

Dustin- I haven't stopped thinking about you Emilia.

Me- ... Oh yea your just saying that you can't like a girl like me

Dustin- well I know this is your first day at school and everything but maybe we could hang out or something

Me- yeah of course I'd like that.

Dustin- can't wait till then we can talk about it later I have to go right now 

Me- ok you can call when you can then


	2. Chapter 2

Dustin - Hey there beautiful, do you think can call? 

Me - Can you give me 10 minutes to eat? 

Dustin - Yes of course I can, I can't wait to hear your voice again. 

Me - You have quite a way with words Dustin. 

Dustin - So I've been told. Call me when you get done eating. 

Me - ok

I head downstairs, my brother was already setting the table. Damian looks at me " We are having spaghetti, what do you want to drink?". "Mtn dew" I say as I give him a uneasy face. " Oh I'm sorry Emilia I forgot you didn't like spaghetti" he responds as he pours our drinks. "Its ok" I sit down across from him and we have a nice chill meal for once. There was no arguments or screaming at each other it was... Nice. But also very different. When we finish eating I get up and do the dishes as my brother goes upstairs and gets in the shower.

It's pretty lonely around here because it's just my brother and me. My mother passed away when I was 11 so it was just me and my brother. We never gave up on each other yea me and my brother fight... A lot but we are siblings it's what siblings do especially when he raises you and tells you what you can and can't do.

As I head upstairs after finishing all the dishes my brother stops me. Damian looks at me with only his towel around his waist " I'm going out tonight, you going to be ok?". "Yes I'll be fine, couldn't you have asked me that when you had clothes on and not just in a towel." I say as I'm walking into my room. My brother yells across the hall " You know your sarcasm kills me.". I laugh as I shut my bedroom door. "I know I told Dustin 10 minutes but he can wait 10 more for me to shower" I say as I'm taking my clothes off and laughing at myself.

After my shower I hop in my pajamas put on a movie lay in bed and call Dustin.   
I hear laughing over the phone, it wasn't just a laugh it sounded so hot I never knew one laugh could sound so hot. "Hey there Emi, what happened to ten minutes." He says jokingly. " Well I had to go take a shower, you know that thing that makes you not smell." I say trying not to bust out laughing. " So first you don't call me when you said you would then you tell me I stink damn girl your at a great start" we both bust out laughing. He pauses and carry on to say " Hey Emi do you want to go to a party with me tonight?" I freeze did he just ask me on a date? Omg am I in the cool zone? I get knocked out of focus when " Um Emilia you still there.". " Oh yeah sorry about that.". " What your to busy day dreaming about this sexy guy?" I laugh and accept to going to the party with him.". " Ok I'll come pick you up In about a hour, just text me your address.". When I hear beeeep. " Did he really just hang up?" I say in a sarcastic tone. 

I text him my address and then go and get dressed. My brother already left the house so I just texted him and told him I was leaving. It's 11 when Dustin honks the horn. I go outside and get in his car. " Well hey there sexy.". "Yea kinda figured you'd like this outfit." I say in a playing voice. " What guy wouldn't like a girl that wears skinny jeans and a crop top" he says. " Don't forget the bright pink heels" I say as I begin laughing.

We get to the party and we head inside. " Damn you advanced there D." I hear from a random drunk kid. Dustin laughs and drags me up stairs. He pins my hands against the wall and locks his fingers around mine he presses his body against mine and kisses me, I kissed him back... I know it's only been a day but I felt a sparkle. The kisses got more powerful and it was like we were craving each other. But isn't it to soon? We start moving to the bedroom more hungry for each other. We get in the bedroom and he throws me on the bed and gets on top of me and......


	3. Chapter 3

His hands traveled down my leg as he kisses my neck. I kicked my shoes off and started unbuttoning his shirt. He starts to take off my pants as I take off his shirt. The kisses get more and more passionate. We look into each other's eyes. All I can feel is lust. We stare at each other for a few seconds but it feels like minutes and he leans in and kiss me again passionately. He takes off my shirt and hoodie, I'm only in a bra and a pair of Lacy panties. I start to feel his breathe go down my neck leaving shivers. The only thing on my mind is him. He moves his hands down my body and his hand slides into my panties. He starts playing with me down there and I moan softly in his mouth while we're kissing passionately. I slowly start to move my hips. I whisper in his ear how bad I wanted him. He breaks the kiss and kiss me on my neck again and he takes my bra off and start kissing and playing with my breast, while he's playing with me down there and I moan a little louder and my back arches. He takes my panties off and his kisses traces down my body. I slide his boxers off looking at how big he is. He chuckles " Do you like it." He says. I blush uncontrollably and look down.

As he's about to go into me we hear the doorknob turn. Dustin quickly gets up and throws on his underwear and pants I run to the bathroom and get dressed. "Hey man we are having some beers you coming" I hear the dude from earlier say. "Be there shortly" Dustin responds. We finish getting dressed and he takes my hand. "I'm sorry I didn't know that was going to happen." He exclaims. " Your ok. Next time lets go somewhere that isn't a party" I say as I giggle. " So there's going to be a next time." He says as he winks. " Only if you want there to be." I say as we are walking downstairs holding hands.

It's Friday night yeah I know who goes to there first day of school on a Friday. Well I do so I have one day of school and then the weekend. But we ended up leaving the party around 2 and going to get something to eat. When we make it to Munchie's we order some food and eat. We start having a deep conversation about our parents I opened up to him on how my mom died in a car accident. He opened up that his parents died in a house fire when he was 5. " After that I stayed with my aunt till I was 16 and moved out and now I have my own place" he says. " Oh wow." I was so shocked I didn't know even know he lived alone. We opened up to each other a lot I was feeling a really deep connection with him. " Hey Emilia do you want to spend the night at my place?". I state " Yea sure just let me tell my brother.". I pull the out my phone and text my brother.

Me - Hey Damian do you mind if I spend the night with a friend? 

Big bro - Aw you already made a friend and yeah of course, goodnight Emilia 

Me - Goodnight

We get to his apartment and it was so classical black and white furniture and huge flat screen tv. He goes into his room and puts on some clothes and he hands me a over sized shirt. I put it on and we crawl in bed and watch a movie. After about a hour of watching the movie and talking about our past Dustin begins to ask me something then stops but i ignored it until. " Hey Emilia do you want to be my girlfriend?" He says in a shy manner. " I'd love to be." I say as I lay my head on his chest and slowly drift asleep. After the movie ends Dustin notices that Emilia fell asleep. " I wasn't supposed to be Fall for you Emilia but you made me fall for you hard." Dustin explains. And Dustin fell asleep with Emilia's head on his chest and his head rested on the pillow with their fingers interlocked.


	4. Chapter 4

I find myself running. Running from the gun shots, I turn around and see him running towards me pulling the trigger and... BANG. "Emilia are you ok?" Dustin says as he leans up worried. I'm laying on the floor thinking about that nightmare, " I'm sorry I just get these nightmares and they are horrible." . "It's ok come here baby." Dustin says with his arms open. I get up and lay next to him with my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me. "You're safe with me baby I won't let anything happen." He says as he starts to doze off. We both fall asleep.

I wake to Dustin not in bed, I look around I can't find him. I get out of bed and walk to the living room I'm only wearing his oversized shirt so it's so cold. When get in I see Dustin in the kitchen cooking pancakes and bacon I go over to him and hug him from behind as I say "good morning sexy". Dustin laughs " good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well other than that dream?". "Yeah I did since you were holding me" I say as I giggle. He finishes cooking I still haven't let go of him so I'm following him around the kitchen. " are you having fun?" He says as he smirks at me. "Of course silly." As we sit down at the table and eat.

We finish eating and I help him with the kitchen we go and sit on the couch he looks me in the eyes "What do you want to do today?". I smile "Whatever you want.". "Then go take shower sexy." He says chuckling.

After both of us shower we hop in the car and it takes us 2 hours to get to who the fuck knows. Dustin stops the car and we get out. I hop on his back and say " Where are we exactly?". He laughs " We are taking a hike at my favorite place.". We start walking and DING.

The annoying brother- Sis I'm sorry but dad found us again   
Me- What no we just moved here this can't be happening please be.

We get to the top of the mountain and the end of the trail. Dustin looks at me " Emilia what's wrong?". " our dad he is the person in my nightmares he got drunk one night and shot our mom." I say. "Oh I'm so sorry Emilia." He says. "And we move every time he finds us and he found us again and I don't want to move again." I say as I turn to him. "Baby I won't let him hurt you I promise." He says as he pulls me in and hugs me.

We get back to the car and go get something to eat. We went to the park for a bit and Dustin pushed me on the swing and we talked a little more about that night with my dad. Then since it was already really late we went back to his house and watched a couple of movies and fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, It's 1:00 o clock in the afternoon there's a slight drizzle coming from the dark clouds the Sun is slowly fading into the sky, I'm with Amber my best friend she's amazing I'm not sure what's up with Dustin lately but he's been distant. Could this be the end of Dustin and me? We've only been dating for a month now. The sun was going down and the rain was coming down harder. Amber and me were already outside as we see a familiar car pull up

Dustin- Hey baby, hey Amber 

Me- Hey why haven't you been answering me 

Dustin- let me give you guys a ride home and I'll explain

Amber- T-thank you

We get in the car and he drives Amber home and on our way to my house he explains that he has been moving and his phone is broken and he's extremely sorry I tell him it's ok and we schedule plans for this weekend. We finally make it to my house...

Damian- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BRANDON BEFORE MY SISTER GETS HOME

Brandon- I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR 

Unknown- I did it gun shots go off

I run out of the car trying to get to my brother Dustin pulls me back

Dustin- I'll look you stay here

Me- be careful i start giving flash backs from the past and I start screaming

Dustin runs inside and I keep hearing the gun shots I'm screaming their names "please come back don't go I need you both"

Dustin- Emilia! he shouts 

Me- * i jump a bit in the car* y-yes

Dustin- Is everything ok?! 

Me- What do you mean? 

Dustin- I was talking to you but you blanked out 

Me- oh it was just a nightmare she thought 

Me- I'm sorry just dreaming 

Dustin- it's ok I love you baby 

Me- I love you too

We get to my house no one is home and we head up to my room we end up laying in bed listening to music

Dustin- so the school dance is coming up I wanted to know if you would go with me? 

Me- of course I'll go with you baby

Dustin- good cause I only want to go with you

Dustin gets a call and jumps up and leaves the room I go and use the bathroom 

Dustin- our plan is working great 

Dustin- she's starting to fall for me 

Dustin- not long till our plan is through

Dustin hangs up the phone and comes back in the room and lays on my bed   
I come out and lay on top of him

Me- hey baby 

Dustin- uh oh what do you want 

Me- can we go play outside in the rain pleaseeeeeee

Dustin- lets go he picks me up and runs me outside and drops me in a mud puddle 

Me- HEY WHATS THAT FOR

Dustin- you wanted to play in the rain he says as he laughs 

Me- hehe I wanted to play in the rain not the mud

He picks me up and spins me around   
It's the best I've been in a long while   
He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he sends soft kisses on my lips he starts kissing down my cheek to my neck

Dustin- I love you baby girl

Me- i love you too


End file.
